Gamang
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, single molek yang rela mengejar apa pun demi cinta. Tapi pernahkah dia berpikir bahwa kata 'baik' tidak cukup untuk merepresentasikan dunia? Satu hal yang menyiksanya: kekhawatiran Natsu menjadi nyata. #ForNashiAcademyChallenge


Temaram terlihat indah di langit hari ini. Bintang bergelantungan bak lampu yang ingin menyinari. Hawa dingin mendominasi bagi sebagian orang yang sendirian, ataupun tidak ada persiapan untuk melawan suhu yang semakin rendah.

Tapi tidak bagi Lucy Heartfilia.

_Pancake_ cokelat keemasan itu terlumuri _ice cream_ secara merata. Sang empunya tidak segera memotong dan mengambilnya, itu sebabnya. Mengetuk-ngetuk garpunya gugup, gadis itu melirik sekilas ke hadapan pemuda bermanik cokelat ini. Surai pirangnya merebak halus tatkala angin malam mengajaknya berdansa—membuat garis kemerahan di pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Aku tidak sabar menantikan pertandinganmu, Lucy_-san_."

Lucy girang dalam hati.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima. Story © Day-chan Arusuki

**Warning**: Canon AR/AT. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**...**

**GAMANG**

**...**

Challenge: #ForNashiAcademyChallenge; dengan ketentuan:

Genre: Tragedy

Prompt: wortel, guci, tennis

* * *

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Lucy tidak mengindahkan ejekan Cana. Dia masih tetap mengusap raket tennis yang baru saja dibelinya.

Tidak, bukannya Cana sirik atau apa. Semua orang pasti setuju dengan _statement_ penyihir kartu tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Lucy tampak seperti orang yang kejatuhan durian.

Sakit? Bukan itu hakikatnya. Coba pikirkan dengan arti konotatif.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu tebar senyum di sepanjang hari. Terkadang melamun," ujar Erza. Meskipun terlihat cuek dan hanya peduli tentang _cake_ dan _coret_Jellal_coret_, pengguna pedang itu sebenarnya meneliti keadaan teman-temannya. _Jangan mati untuk temanmu, tapi hiduplah demi temanmu_.

"Lu_-chan_ menemukan hal yang menarik?" selidik Levy. "Aku sudah merasa aneh ketika kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan dunia tennis."

"Bukan pertama kalinya Lucy menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, sih." Evergreen meracau sinis, berusaha menyindir semua hal yang telah terjadi di Fairy Tail adalah karena ketidak jujuran Lucy.

Lucy melengos pelan mendengar komentar yang begitu beragam dari _nakama_-nya. Manik karamelnya bergulir bosan—para gadis memang sifatnya begitu, tidak suka ada rahasia di antara mereka. Tapi apa sih, sedekat-dekatnya mereka, harusnya ada suatu _gap_ yang membatasi, kan? Tidak terkecuali dengan sesuatu yang disembunyikan Lucy kali ini.

Tidak, Lucy tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan ini, sebenarnya. Dia hanya malu kalau dia bercerita di hadapan monster-monster cantik ini. Takut diejek, disindir dan yang paling parah adalah: digoda. Jadi, sebelum takdir mengatakan sesuatu untuk nasibnya, lebih baik Lucy bungkam dahulu.

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan tennis, itu saja," bela Lucy. "Ini kan permainan yang sedang santer di Magnolia. Justru aku yang tidak habis mengerti—kenapa kalian tidak tertarik?"

"Juvia tidak tertarik karena Gray_-sama_ tidak tertarik," ucap Juvia penuh penegasan. Lucy dan lainnya menoleh _sweatdrop_ dengan reaksi spontan itu. Tapi yah, jawaban seperti itu sudah biasa dan terekspektasi dari seorang Juvia Lockser.

Erza membetulkan posisi poni merah marunnya. "Permainan itu terlihat lemah. Bolanya dapat kupecahkan dalam sekali pukul, sepertinya."

_Kalau begitu jangan memukulnya keras-keras_, batin semuanya dalam hati.

"_Mou_, kalian ini. Tennis itu olahraga yang bagus untuk pembentukan tubuh! Bisa juga untuk melatih refleks gerakan," celoteh Lucy.

"—dan bisa juga untuk memamerkan tubuhmu pada gebetanmu?"

Lucy terhenyak. Sesaat raganya terasa kelu untuk sekadar menoleh pada sosok di sampingnya. Entahlah, aura gelap dan dingin menjalari sisi sampingnya, meski dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Cepat atau lambat, manik _hazel_ itu merepet pelan, mendapati _onyx_ sipit yang tengah meliriknya tajam.

"Begitu, kan? Hmm, begitu rupanya," ucapnya lagi. Bukan berarti Lucy tidak tahu makna dari majas sarkasme yang dilontarkan pemuda di sampingnya. Dia paham itu, dia mengerti.

Tapi dia tidak habis mengerti.

Kenapa setiap gadis pirang ini mendapat kenalan laki-laki, perasaannya selalu merasa bersalah terhadap _nakama_ spesialnya ini? Dan kenapa juga Lucy berpikiran sebagai seorang yang telah menyakiti? Kenapa semua rencana selalu hancur hanya gara-gara alasan remeh pemuda di sampingnya ini?

"Jelaskan secara terperinci, Natsu," desak Cana yang mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Natsu sedikit berjengit karena aroma alkohol yang tidak begitu disukainya merasuk dalam indera penciumannya. Meskipun begitu dia tetap bergeming dari posisi _menerkam_ gadis _cheerleader wannabe_ tersebut.

"Natsu, a-apa maksudmu?" Lucy berusaha tenang dan percaya diri.

"Oh, tidak ada," jawab Natsu santai. "Aku dengar seseorang akan menunjukkan kebolehannya di turnamen tennis kota Magnolia demi gebetan."

Serentak, berpasang-pasang mata menusuk manik karamel Lucy penuh tanya.

Panik, panik. Lucy mulai panik.

Para gadis sudah menunjukkan muka _mulai lapar_. Mereka dipastikan akan marah besar karena Lucy tidak menginformasikan hal sakral seperti ini. Aksi bungkam Lucy ini seakan mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak percaya penuh dengan para gadis Fairy Tail. Setelah selama ini berjuang bersama, masih saja ada yang bersikap seperti ini? Ya—persepsi Lucy dan para gadis masih ada sedikit perbedaan opini. Lucy sadar akan hal itu. Perasaannya mamang, hal yang dikhawatirkan ternyata terjadi juga.

Ah—persetan dengan hal itu. Ada hal yang lebih pelik!

"Dengar, _minna_, jangan membunuhku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya jika hal ini akan terjadi dengan pasti. Dan kau, Natsu, ..."

Lucy, bermodalkan senyum kikuk, menarik paksa Natsu dari bar _guild_.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

"Apa?"

Mata _onyx_ Natsu hanya memandang malas gadis di depannya.

"Aku sudah bertanya untuk ke sekian kali, tuan: Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku juga sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu untuk ke sekian kali: Aku tidak mengikutimu."

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

Mata cokelat Lucy mengilat marah. Faktanya, Natsu tidak akan tahu hal seperti tadi jika tidak mengikuti kencan tiga hari lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Lucy sedang dekat dengan seorang pemuda—pemain tennis yang baru saja dikenalnya sebulan ini. Jadi, Natsu tahu dari mana kalau tidak menguntitnya?

"Natsu."

Durja Lucy menyendu. Suaranya mendadak garau, merepresentasikan efek tangis yang tidak sengaja dia lakukan. Matanya menggelap, memandang kosong—dan _blur_ pada sosok kokoh di depannya.

Natsu tidak bereaksi apa pun. Kedua tangannya melipat, _onyx_-nya melirik ke arah lain. Senyatanya Natsu tidak tega melihat Lucy menangis—apalagi karenanya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia rela dibenci karena dia sayang.

Tidak—ini tidak seperti Natsu yang posesif lalu kemudian tiba-tiba menjadi _stalker_ seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu tidak melarang Lucy untuk mencari pasangan hidupnya—mengabaikan kemelut hatinya sendiri. Tapi untuk kasus kali ini, harus Lucy tahu bahwa petennis sialan itu bukanlah target yang tepat. Natsu ingin memberi tahu ini, tetapi dia takut akan jawaban Lucy.

Natsu merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan petennis tersebut. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa dan kenapa. Bukti pun tidak ada. Dari pemikiran Natsu tersebut, Lucy akan menyana bahwa Natsu hanya tidak suka dengan kehadiran kenalan barunya.

Padahal sebenarnya bukan begitu.

Maka dari itu, Natsu berusaha mencari celah untuk menyelidiki laki-laki tersebut. Termasuk ketika Lucy berbincang dengannya, tentu saja. Jadi Natsu tidak merasa bahwa dia sudah mengikuti Lucy; dia mengikuti laki-laki itu. Puncaknya, ketika mereka membuat janji di turnamen yang otomatis membuat muka hingga telinga Natsu memerah—marah.

Natsu tidak bisa tinggal diam dan harus membuat pergerakan secepatnya.

"Lucy, dengarkan aku—"

Kedua tangan lembut itu mendorong pelan dada bidang Natsu. Mengangkat kepala pirangnya—berusaha mendongak dan menusuk mata sipit sang empunya, Lucy tersenyum satir. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bahwa ada saat di mana dia akan begitu jengkel pada Natsu—

—dan mungkin tidak akan memaafkannya kembali.

"Cukuplah. Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi."

Mata sipit Natsu melebar, seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari kelopaknya. Rautnya berangsur-angsur terlihat pedih ketika melihat punggung Lucy menjauh dari peredaran _guild_—tampaknya dia pulang ke apartemen, atau ke tempat petennis itu? Entahlah.

Seandainya Natsu jujur kalau dia mengikuti Lucy, mungkin Lucy tidak akan sekecewa ini. Lucy adalah seorang yang berpikiran luas, dan percaya pada perkataan _nakama_-nya. Apalagi Natsu adalah _nakama_ spesial.

_Kenapa Natsu harus berbohong? Kenapa Natsu harus berbohong? Kenapa Natsu harus berbohong?_ Kalimat-kalimat yang terus berulang di pikiran Lucy. Pergolakan hati yang baru sekali ini dia alami—betapa sakitnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Natsu membohonginya. Ya, perlu ditekankan sekali lagi: entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah jambu tengah berjalan lunglai mengitari taman kota. Matanya menggelap kosong, seakan sudah kehilangan tujuan hidup. Teman sejak kecilnya—kucing berbulu biru dan bersayap sedang tidak ada di sampingnya, karena dia sendiri pun punya kesibukan baru bernama: menjalankan misi bersama Wendy demi pendekatan Charle yang ke-lima ratus sebelas.

Dan sial, teman satunya lagi adalah penyebab dari lemasnya _mood_ seminggu terakhir ini.

Tujuh hari sudah, Lucy Heartfilia tidak mengunjungi _guild_. Anggota-anggota _guild_ tidak begitu khawatir, karena Lucy meninggalkan surat pamitan terlebih dahulu. Surat yang berisi perizinan untuk rehat sebentar dari pekerjaan _guild_—dan ingin memfokuskan latihan tennisnya di luar kota, bersama kenalan barunya.

_Kenalan barunya._

Natsu pusing setengah mati.

_Dragon slayer_ itu berani bersumpah, ada yang aneh dengan kenalan Lucy tersebut. Secara pawakan mungkin terlihat biasa saja, tapi tato simbol yang tersemat di lehernya, membuat Natsu berpikir ratusan kali. Simbol itu sepertinya diusahakan agar tidak terlihat—Natsu tidak sengaja melihatnya dan seketika laki-laki itu membenarkan letak kerah kemejanya.

Natsu sudah bertanya ke semua orang di _guild_, bahkan hingga Porlyusica. Berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana bentuk simbol tersebut dan menggambarkannya di media kertas. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Lantas, dari mana Natsu mendapati memori tentang simbol tersebut?

"Sial, Happy, berapa abad lagi kau akan kembali," racau Natsu sedikit panik. Satu-satunya kemungkinan yang tersisa adalah Natsu melihatnya pada saat dia menjalankan misi solo. Jadi yang tahu hanyalah Natsu dan rekan hidupnya, Happy.

Secara insting, tentu Natsu akan segera mengejar Lucy di mana pun dia berada. Dia akan rela menaiki ratusan kereta sekalipun, jika itu bisa mempertemukannya dengan Lucy kembali.

"_**Cukuplah. Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi."**_

Hanya satu kalimat itulah yang menahannya untuk bertindak gegabah selama sepekan ini.

"..."

Tunggu. Bau ini ...?

Mata _onyx_ itu mendadak membulat dan menajam ke beberapa sudut taman. Riuhnya taman itu membuat Natsu sedikit tidak bisa konsentrasi—namun dia tetap berjuang. _Mage_ api tersebut langsung berlari ke sumber yang telah dipimpin oleh indera penciumannya.

Sejurus kemudian, tepat beberapa meter di depannya, terlihat sosok yang selama ini dicari oleh Natsu Dragneel. Seorang pria berbadan tegap, berambut hitam sedikit kehijauan dan manik _hazel_-nya yang kental. Selalu memakai kemeja dengan kerah terangkat ke atas—mungkin sebagian orang menganggapnya _style_, tapi tidak bagi Natsu.

Sosok itu tampak sedang menunggu seseorang, terlihat dari gerakannya yang celingukan. Tanpa _ba bi bu_ lagi, Natsu segera menghampirinya.

"Kau temannya Lucy, kan?" tanya Natsu _to the point_. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

Sosok itu terkesiap sesaat sebelum membenarkan letak topi putihnya. "Uhm, maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu."

Gemeletuk taring yang bergesekan di mulut Natsu terdengar jelas. Kehilangan kesabaran yang telah dijaganya selama seminggu ini, Natsu menarik kerah orang itu dan pergi ke sudut taman yang sepi. Persetan dengan perasaan ataupun kata-kata Lucy, sekarang emosinya membuncah dan tidak bisa ditekan lagi.

"Katakan padaku di mana Lucy sekarang." Natsu berujar dengan penuh penegasan.

"..." manik cokelat pemuda langsing itu hanya menatap balik dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Natsu memukul pipi pria itu tidak sabar. "Aku bertanya padamu, sialan!"

Pria itu tetap saja bergeming dari tempatnya meskipun menerima pukulan Natsu bertubi-tubi. Pohon yang menjadi sandarannya sampai menghasilkan retakan akibat efek dari _Karyuu no Tekken_ milik Natsu.

"Uhk!" Darah mulai mengalir dari sudut sisi mulutnya. Toh, dia tetap bungkam.

Natsu menarik kerahnya dan memperlihatkan tato itu. "Aku berani bersumpah, aku pernah melihat tanda ini. Dan aku yakin kau bukan orang baik-baik," seru _mage_ api tersebut kalap.

Sekali lagi, mata cokelat pria itu melebar. Ada yang tahu tentang organisasinya? Tidak, ini sungguh gawat. Dia harus segera membawa Lucy ke tempat bosnya.

Pelan-pelan namun pasti, dia mulai mengeluarkan pistol dari balik badannya. Sedikit berterima kasih pada pemuda garang di depannya yang membawanya pada tempat sepi, jadi tidak perlu ada saksi mata yang merepotkan. Sebelum dia sempat menarik pelatuk _Beretta 92_ kesayangannya, aksinya—

"Terbukalah gerbang istana guci emas: Aquarius!"

—terinterupsi oleh sang korban yang mendadak muncul.

Senyum seringai bertengger tipis di bibirnya. Tampaknya dia tidak perlu bertindak terlalu jauh. Dengan cepat dia sarangkan lagi benda hitam itu kembali ke saku belakangnya.

Natsu? Rautnya tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Antara kaget, bahagia, senang dan jengkel. Pemuda bersurai _pink_ tersebut langsung menghampiri rekannya kalau tidak tersambit oleh guci milik Aquarius.

"Oi Lucy, apakah kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Aquarius ragu. Memang tidak sekali majikannya ini bertindak aneh, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Menyuruhnya untuk menyakiti _nakama_ majikannya adalah hal yang sudah di luar batas wajar.

Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi tidak sekarang, Aquarius. Kumohon," pinta Lucy memelas. Sebenarnya Aquarius hendak marah karena dia di _-summon_ di air mancur taman. Tapi begitu melihat ekspresi Lucy yang pilu—tidak seceria sebelumnya, dia urungkan niatnya.

"Buat saja Natsu berputar-putar oleh gucimu. Dia akan mabuk." Lucy mengeraskan suaranya—sengaja agar Natsu mendengarnya, sehingga persepsi Natsu akan pusaran air akan terganti menjadi sebuah kendaraan.

Dengan berat hati Aquarius melaksanakan tugasnya. Setelah semua yang telah dilakukan Natsu terhadap dunia _Stellar Spirit_, Aquarius sebenarnya tidak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika ini keputusan Lucy.

"Luce, kumohon—"

Belum sempat Natsu mengeksekusi kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah terseret arus deras sang roh bintang. _Fight back_? Lupakan. Aquarius adalah teman berharga Lucy dan bagaimana pun juga dia tidak mau menyakitinya. Alhasil, terpengaruh oleh perkataan Lucy sebelumnya—Natsu tampak hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Natsu mendadak pingsan karena mabuk, Lucy mendatangi sosok yang menemaninya selama seminggu tersebut.

"Ryoma_-kun_." Suara Lucy menghalus. "_Daijobou_?"

Pria yang diketahui bernama Ryoma tersebut hanya meringis kesakitan. "Tidak apa, Lucy_-san_. Apakah itu ... temanmu?" tanyanya menjurus ke arah Natsu.

Lucy terdiam sesaat sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku."

"Kukira kau sudah membujuk teman-temanmu?"

"Ya, aku sudah menulis pesan agar tidak mencariku. Tapi memang orang ini sesuatu," jawab Lucy sekenanya. Dia tahu pasti Natsu akan gencar mencarinya walaupun dia sudah meninggalkan pesan seperti itu.

Ryoma hanya tersengap.

"Ehm, kita bisa langsung latihan tennis, kan? Seminggu ini kita hanya jalan-jalan saja," cetus Lucy yang tampak tidak sabar. Dia mengeluarkan handuk kecil dan mengusapkannya di wajah penuh luka tersebut.

"Oh, iya, tentu saja." Ryoma melebarkan senyum puasnya. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Makanya aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan dulu sebelum latihan, agar tidak ada kecanggungan di antara kita."

Tersipu malu, Lucy meletakkan surai pirangnya di belakang telinga. Mulutnya membingkai senyum tipis. Untuk sesaat dia lupa dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ryoma balas tersenyum. Dia memegang tangan halus Lucy yang masih bertengger di pipinya—guna mendinginkan memarnya meskipun senyampang.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

"_Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri_ Wendy, Charle, Happy," sapa Mirajane ramah. Semua anggota _guild_ tampak lega—ya, mengerjakan tiga misi sekaligus bagi seorang gadis kecil yang hanya ditemani oleh dua kucing adalah hal yang patut dikhawatirkan.

Ketiga makhluk itu mendarat dengan tenang di meja bar. Mirajane segera menyuguhi mereka sesuatu, sekadar untuk meregang penat. Wendy dan Charle mendapat jus jeruk manis mereka, sedangkan Happy seperti biasa—sekantung ikan mentah.

"Tumben hari ini sepi," komentar Wendy.

Charle mengangguk setuju. "Biasanya suasana gegap oleh pertengkaran yang tidak penting."

"Mungkin sedang dalam misi. Aku tidak melihat gerombolan Laxus, _Shadow Gear_ dan Alzack." Happy mengunyah ikan mentahnya lamat-lamat sembari menimpali omongan mereka. "Natsu dan Lucy juga. Mungkin mereka sedang ..."

Charle menyemprotkan jus jeruknya tepat di muka Happy sebelum kucing berbulu biru itu menuntaskan kalimatnya. Kemudian Charle berwajah jutek sementara Happy tertawa gabir.

"Aku harap juga begitu Happy, sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain," ucap Mirajane bertampang sendu.

"_Are_?" Wendy mulai tertarik. Baru kali ini dia mendapati dua figur yang tampak romantis itu tersandung masalah.

Mirajane menghadap Wendy. "Dua minggu yang lalu—tepat setelah kalian pergi, Lucy mendapat kenalan pria baru. Dia seorang petennis, jadi Lucy mendadak menyukai tennis. Sekarang, dia sedang berada di luar kota untuk latihan turnamen."

"Bersama pria itu?!" Happy menjatuhkan ikannya dramatis. "Na-Natsu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Sepertinya ada pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua. Natsu tampaknya ingin mengejar Lucy, tapi tertahan oleh sesuatu. Kesudahannya, Natsu seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup," ucap Mirajane panjang lebar. Maniknya berpendar sedih mengingat dua orang yang paling-sangat-bisa dikatakan lebih dari sekadar teman tersebut.

"Natsu ..." Happy mendadak bersalah karena dia tidak ada di sisi Natsu di saat dia membutuhkan. Dia berhenti menggigiti ikan yang telah dicomotnya—akhirnya ikan tersebut hanya berbalur air liur.

Wendy dan Charle memandang Happy iba. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, tidak ada yang bisa diubah lagi. Takdir tidak bisa diubah.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti orang dungu. Carilah Natsu, kemudian peluklah dia," saran Charle melipat kedua tangannya. Garis-garis merah yang menjalar di pipi tembemnya tidak luput dari pandangan Happy—membuatnya seakan _hidup_ kembali.

Happy mengangguk antusias. "_Aye_!" Mengeluarkan _magic_-nya, kucing alay itu mulai terbang. "Aku pergi—tunggu dulu. Itu apa?"

Happy mendekatinya. Wendy dan Charle sontak menoleh ke direksi kanan—di mana terdapat kertas bergambar yang ditempel di pilar _guild_. Gambar itu tampak seperti sketsa yang Happy akui jelek—namun masih bisa dideskripsikan apa maknanya.

Gambar itu—lambang itu, berlukiskan tiga buah wortel yang disusun menjadi bentuk segitiga, dan di tengahnya ada telinga kelinci.

"Ini ... ini kan ..."

Manik Mirajane membeliak seketika. "Happy, kau tahu arti dari gambar itu?" teriaknya spontan—membuat semua anggota _guild_ berhenti dari aktivitas mereka. Happy tampak berpikir keras—sampai kedua kupingnya dia tarik-tarik.

"Ini ... lambang Carrotz!"

"Carrotz?" ucap semuanya bersamaan.

"_Dark Guild_ kah?" tanya Cana sedikit panik. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa lambang itu sepertinya bahaya.

"Bukan. Dulu aku dan Natsu pernah melawan salah satu anggota dari Carrotz. Tidak begitu kuat—karena mereka bukanlah _mage_ dan senjata mereka hanyalah pistol dan sejenisnya. Tapi sesaat setelah kami menyelamatkan korban, kami kehilangan jejak. Karena tawanan sudah bebas, kami tidak mengejarnya lagi."

Makarov mendadak lompat dari ketinggian dua lantai _guild_, menghadap Happy langsung dengan raut muka serius. Happy sempat menelan ludah, namun dia tetap melanjutkan narasinya.

"Seingatku, korban pernah bercerita. Carrotz adalah sebuah organisasi yang mencari wanita-wanita seksi untuk dijadikan pekerja seks komersial. Mereka bekerja di dunia _bawah_."

"Wanita-wanita seksi? Pekerja seks komersial?" ulang Erza membulatkan matanya.

"Korban yang kami selamatkan hampir menjadi seperti itu. Dia ditipu daya oleh pria tampan, diajak jalan-jalan sebelum akhirnya dijebloskan ke sebuah tempat," tutur Happy. "Dia disuruh untuk memakai pakaian _bunny-girl_, menjilat wortel secara seduktif, bahkan bermasturbasi dengan wortel. Tema mereka adalah _Usagi-chan wa Ninjin ga Suki desu_*."

Happy menutup telinganya erat-erat. "Meskipun mereka bukan lawan yang tangguh, tapi mereka cukup menyeramkan."

"NATSU BODOH! BISA-BISANYA DIA MELUPAKAN HAL SEPERTI INI! _BAKAYARO!_" pekik Gray yang selama ini hanya mengamati Lucy dari jauh.

"Natsu?" Happy bingung. Apa korelasi antara cerita dari lambang wortel ini dengan Natsu?

"Lu_-chan_!" seru Levy mendadak. Air matanya seketika terjun bebas di kedua pipinya. "Lu_-chan_ dalam bahaya!"

"Master!" Erza menjerit panik.

Makarov memijat keningnya mamang. "Kuharap tidak terlambat."

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

"Lucy-_san_."

"Ryoma_-kun_?"

Sudah beberapa lama Ryoma dan Lucy berjalan, meninggalkan Natsu tidak sadarkan diri di sudut taman yang sepi. Ryoma menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, berusaha untuk mencari alasan untuk kabur sebentar dari mangsa barunya ini.

"Uhm, _gomen_, Lucy_-san_. Aku baru ingat, uang kembalianku belum kuterima sewaktu aku di toko yang aku mampiri tadi. Bisakah kau berjalan menuju stasiun kereta terlebih dahulu? Aku akan segera menyusulmu."

Terkontaminasi oleh sihir senyuman manis tingkat khayangan, Lucy mengangguk. Dadanya bahkan sempat berdesir tatkala Ryoma memberinya kerlingan laksmi. Oh, inikah yang disebut dengan _mune-kyun_*?

Sesaat setelah Lucy menghilang dari pandangannya, Ryoma lekas berlari. Manik cokelatnya menebal. Senyum piciknya mulai terlihat semakin jelas, apalagi ketika dia menemukan targetnya masih tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Ryoma menyeringai penuh. Dipasangnya peredam pada pistol miliknya, dan—

**PSIUU! PSIUU! PSIUU!**

—peluru jenis 9x19 mm _parabellum_ telah bersarang di tiga tempat di tubuh Natsu, dengan indah.

"Tidak ada yang hidup setelah mengetahui organisasi kami."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**END**

* * *

_[Keterangan]_

_Usagi-chan wa Ninjin ga Suki desu: Para 'Kelinci' suka dengan 'wortel'. Wortel di sini saya representasikan menjadi wortel yang tanda petik; ambigu._

_Mune-kyun: Dada serasa deg-degan._

* * *

_[A/N]_

Haiiiiiii.

Jujur nih boleh ya. ini adalah CELENJ YANG SUSAH BANGET. Ini salah satu fanfiksi aneh yang pernah saya buat huhuhuhuhu saya ingin nangesh rasanya i mean ini ini ini ini genrenya tragedy tapi prompt-nya **JAUH BET** dari genre tragedy. Tennis, guci, wortel? APAAN WOEEE? yang pertama kali muncul di kepala malah kecelakaan akibat ketampol bola tennis WKWKWKWK atau si Natsu saya bikin mati ketimpa guci yaampun apa-apaan hiks

dan WOEEE SAYA PENGEN NGAKAK UNSUR WORTELNYA SAYA TAROH DI LAMBANG WKWKWKWKWKW AH SUDAHLAH APALAH SAYA INI CUMA AUTHOR SEDENG MAH. Gagal masukin unsur wortel gagaaaaaal hahahaakkk

Btw, ada yang nyadar gak kalo sosok Ryoma di sini sebenarnya adalah tokoh Ryoma Echizen dari Prince of Tennis? Wkwkwwk yaa anggap aja Ryoma hilang ingatan getoh setelah berpindah dimensi. /gaplok

Last, saya gak terima sequel untuk fanfiksi ini karna saya sendiri pun bingung saya nih nulis cerita apa sih yaa? Yang nulis gagal paham nih apalagi yang baca OTL maaf ya semuanya OTL

Ah entahlah saya bobo cantik aja bye

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, berkenan untuk memberikan komentar lewat review?**_


End file.
